The Unlucky Winner Is...
"The Unlucky Winner Is..." was the 4th episode in the 6th series of Only Fools And Horses, airing on the 29th January 1989 with a viewing figure of 17 million. This episode was one of the funniest episodes ever as Rodney won a competition to win a holiday in Majorca and then when they got there he was told he had to pretend to be 14 all week. Rodney's holiday is spoiled until they buy some lottery tickets and win £1000,000, but as Rodney's name is also on the ticket, no one under 18 is allowed to gamble and could this scupper their millionaire dream? Synopsis Rodney Trotter has invited Cassandra Parry back to the Trotter's flat. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Albert Trotter are said to both have dates tonight and are both out. As Rodney and Cass are kissing, Albert comes from the kitchen, all dressed up. Rodney thought he was going out. Albert has invited Elsie Partridge (who he met at a bingo game) round the flat. Rodney says to Cass that they can be alone if he slips Albert a few quid to take Elsie out. But then Del comes in. Del's date is also coming round. He persuades Rodney to take Cassandra out for the evening. Del is entering for every competition going. Rodney has shown Cassandra a painting of The Marble Arch At Dawn which he drew at school aged 14 and wrote his name on it. Del has entered the painting for the competition in Rodney;s name, and Rodney is not aware of this. A day or 2 later, Rodney gets a letter which Del opens and it says he has won the competition and a holiday for 3 people to Majorca. Rodney is meanwhile worried about intimacy with Cassandra and that 2 may become 3. Del is happy and tells Rodney and Rodney is pleased. Del says he entered him for the competition. A holiday for 3, which means Del, Rodney and Cassandra can go. When she is in the ladies, Rodney chats to Del about contraception and buying condoms. He worries about the stigma when buying them in a shop. Del thinks that is a piece of silver foil. 3 weeks later Del, Rodney and Cassandra arrive for their 7 day holiday in Majorca. At the arrivals depot at the airport, Del says that Rodney has to pretend to be 14 all week. He is 6 foot tall, and aged 26, he knows they will soon realise he is not 14. Del has doctored his passport. Cassandra laughs but then soon changes when she has to pretend to be his stepmother. Del says he was Rodney's dad. Rodney has been entered for The Groovy Gang. They then enter for the Spanish lottery, Del has bought himself, Rodney and Cass a ticket. Rodney gets increasingly moody during the holiday, seeing as he has to go skateboarding in the Groovy Gang and has a 13 year old Bros fan called Trudy who fancies him. Del enjoys winding Rodney up over it. Rodney says he will get Del Boy for this. One afternoon, Carmen and Alan Perkins the holiday organisers are suspicious of Rodney's age and have to check the passports. Even though Rodney's is doctored, they think it is a error and then leave. Del goes off for a walk to leave Rodney and Cass alone for a while, and says they are in his flight bag. This embarrasses Rodney and Cassandra. A day or two later, down in the bar, Rodney has to attend the Groovy Gang disco and dance with Trudy. Both Rodney and Cassandra are soon miserable (since they can't spend any time together) and are ready to blow the whistle on the lie, but Del, who is having a great time, pretends to each of them (separately) that the other is enjoying it. Del then takes two girls out to a nightclub. The following afternoon, Del comes back with a massive hangover. He also has a stomach ache and asks the barman for Alka Seltzer with his drink. Rodney and Cass say the numbers called out for the lottery match the tickets they bought and have won. Del and Rodney dance around. Alan Perkins arrives and says that they have won £1000,0000. But then he reads further and as the tickets have Rodney's name on it, no one under 18 in Spain is allowed to gamble. Del and Rodney then admit the truth so they can win the money by saying Rodney is over 18. Alan says he saw his passport which says he was born in 1974. Rodney says he has his student card which has his date of birth on it. He reads it out thinking it says 2nd November 1960 but it says 2nd November 1974, as it was also modified by Del, who ruefully says "It's only money, bruv..." Rodney is angry and chases Del out of the bar. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Albert Trotter - Buster Merryfield *Mike Fisher - Kenneth MacDonald *Cassandra Parry - Gwyneth Strong Guest cast *Carmen - *Alan Perkins - *Trudie - *Barman - Previous Episode Chain Gang Next Episode Sickness and Wealth Observations *This episode makes the first mention of Elsie Partridge, which foreshadows her appearance in the next episode, "Sickness and Wealth". *Whiel Del had a hangover at the end of the episode, he also had a stomach ache, so this may have set the stage for Del's constant stomach pains in "Sickness and Wealth" due to his lifestyle. *A small piece of the dialogue from this episode was used in the dream sequence of "Heroes and Villains". During the H&V dream sequence Rodney dreams of Trotterex condoms. It says "Go equipped" underneath. In The Unlucky Winner Is.. Del said "Go equipped" when Rodney was asking him for advice on the birds and the bees. *The events of this episode will be mentioned in "The Jolly Boys' Outing", "Time on Our Hands", and "Beckham in Peckham". Blunders When Cassandra goes to get Rodney a drink, Del comes to the balcony and speaks to Rodney. The reflection of actress Gwyneth Strong stood waiting for her cue can be seen in the glass panels of the door. Locations seen *The Trotters flat (living room, kitchen, entrance hallway) *The Nag's Head (main bar) *Airport runway *Airport terminal (hallway, desk area, waiting area) *Hotel room (seating area, balcony, bar area, entrance hallway) *Hotel bar area (seating area, bar) *Entrance to dance floor Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1989 episodes. Category:Episodes with memorable scenes.